1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing method, and more particularly, to an image processing method of combining two-dimensional images and three-dimensional images.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The reason why a human being has stereoscopic vision is that two eyes of the human being can individually see the outside vision, which means that a view of scenery seen by a left eye and a view of the scenery seen by a right eye are different in viewing angle. When the scenery with different viewing angles seen by two eyes is naturally fused by the brain, a stereoscopic image can be shown in the brain of the human being.
In prior art stereoscopic display devices, the observer is required to wear a glasses device, such as shutter glasses or polarization glasses, so as to see a left-eye image and a right-eye image respectively through a left eye and a right eye, which is like a real object seen by the left eye and the right eye. Therefore, a stereoscopic image is generated. However, to wear and to carry the glasses device make observers feel inconvenient. Accordingly, in order to improve the inconvenience of using the glasses device, a lenticular and a parallax barrier have been provided to apply to the stereoscopic display device recently. These are called parallax barrier type stereoscopic liquid crystal display (LCD) device. The parallax barrier type stereoscopic LCD device do not require the shutter glasses or the polarization glasses, and only requires disposing a specific optical device, such as lenticular lens or parallax barrier device, on a front side or a back side of an LCD panel so as to show a stereoscopic image.
Refer to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2. FIG. 1 is an exploded schematic diagram illustrating a parallax barrier type stereoscopic LCD device according to the prior art. FIG. 2 is a functional block diagram illustrating a stereoscopic image-processing device according the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the parallax barrier type stereoscopic LCD device 10 includes a backlight 12, an LCD panel 14 and a parallax barrier panel 16. The backlight 12 and the parallax barrier panel 16 are respectively disposed on two sides of the LCD panel 14. The LCD panel 14 and the parallax barrier panel 16 both are LCD panels, but functions of the LCD panels are different. The LCD panel 14 is used for displaying an image, and the image is only a two-dimensional image. Accordingly, since the two-dimensional image passes through the parallax barrier panel 16, the two-dimensional image can be converted into a three-dimensional image by shielding effect of a lenticular generated by the parallax barrier panel 16. The parallax barrier type stereoscopic LCD device 10 not only can display a whole two-dimensional image or a whole three-dimensional image, but also can display a frame with partially two-dimensional images and partially three-dimensional images. Therefore, if the frame with the three-dimensional images requires being displayed, an image data requires being provided to the LCD panel 14, and a three-dimensional image distribution data requires being provided to the parallax barrier panel 16. As shown in FIG. 2, two outputs 20 of an image player 18 respectively transfer the image data and the three-dimensional distribution data to two inputs 22 of the stereoscopic LCD device 10. The image data is transferred to the LCD panel 14, and the three-dimensional image distribution data is transferred to the parallax barrier panel 16. At this time, the LCD panel 14 can display an image according to the image data, and the parallax barrier panel 16 can generate a parallax barrier according to the three-dimensional image distribution data. A region having a parallax barrier corresponds to a region that requires displaying the three-dimensional images. Due to the parallax barrier, a left eye of an observer can only see the image for the left eye, and a right eye of the observer can only see the image for the right eye. Therefore, a display having a stereoscopic effect can be shown.
However, three-dimensional image processing method of the prior art involves respectively transferring the image data and the three-dimensional distribution data. For this reason, the image player requires providing two outputs, and the parallax barrier type LCD device requires providing two inputs so as to match transference of the three-dimensional image. As compared with a display device only displaying the two-dimensional image, the image player and the stereoscopic display device for displaying the three-dimensional image require adding an extra output and an extra input to transfer the three-dimensional image distribution data, so that the disadvantage of increase in hardware cost for displaying the three-dimensional image is generated. Therefore, to improve the disadvantage is an important objective that industry aims to achieve.